1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power measuring apparatus, and more particularly, to a power measuring apparatus capable of increasing the accuracy of thermal test.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system or a server today, the center processing unit (CPU) thereof has increasing operation efficiency and operation frequency. In order to assure the stability of a computer system or server, conducting thermal test is a routine procedure, wherein a key point of the thermal test is to measure the power thereof as the CPU or the chipset runs in the maximum power.
However, during conducting thermal test in a computer system or a server, the power of the CPU or the chipset is usually obtained by measuring the input current of the CPU or the server, followed by calculating and converting the measured input current into an input current at the output terminal thereof. Therefore, the above-mentioned measurement is an indirect and rough way. In particular, the variations of the operation efficiency of the computer system or the server and the voltage identification code signal (VID signal) are hard to control, thus, the uncertainty of power measurement is further increased, which results in a low efficiency of thermal test.